


After

by oshi



Series: After-verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, AU?, I'm looking at you, Post-CACW, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, steve 'sometimes my teammates dont tell me things' rogers, stop breaking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshi/pseuds/oshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clints betrayal feels like an EMP. There's emotion and camaraderie, life and then suddenly, there isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Marvel fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated and any positive comments even more so. Thanks.

Clints betrayal feels like an EMP. There's emotion and camaraderie, life and then suddenly, there isn't. It's a kind of blissful nothingness that stretches over the other noise in his head. Tony Stark is used to betrayal. Used to the way his skin crawls over rose tinted memories, used to the way his mouth curves downwards on the names of the people he once trusted. Used to the empty hallways once filled with voices. Used to the disappointment. There's a hollow place in his chest where the arc reactor used to sit and even though it's all psychological Tony knows he can feel the open space. He can still feel the hole in his chest and he can still hear the voices of the people he once trusted. So it's certainly okay that Bartons betrayal feels an EMP because thinking about it leaves nothing but white noise in it's wake.

The Avengers Headquarters was built with people in mind. Hidden or not, the space is designed with lofty ceilings and wide windows. They were supposed to replace the World Security Council. They were supposed to add a layer of defense for the Earth. Tony made the compound huge because he always thought they'd recruit more people. But now his shoes echo on the concrete floor and the windows make him feel exposed. There isn't enough people around anymore and the silence is oppressive.

He doesn't have the words to break that silence anymore.

Days slide by slowly. Sometimes he's in meetings, official or otherwise. Sometimes he's in his workshop. Sometimes it's wednesday, sometimes it's sunday, but the days slide by slowly and Tony doesn't take a day off. He works on Stark Industries business and International business and sometimes the line between them blurs but it's business. Business is something Tony Stark has always been able to manage.

Sometimes he wants a drink, but he's always on duty and he cannot fail any more people.

The UN sends him on shit show missions. He guards people that don't need protecting. He defends armories that have nothing in them. He does charity work where the only thing he does is draw people together over their hate of him.

He revolutionizes wheelchairs and then starts looking into ways to give people their lives back. He makes braces for Rhodey that help him walk and he looks into streamlining them. Making them a more viable option, an affordable option. 

He gives speeches and hosts parties and tries to get people to trust the Avengers Initiative, or at least what's left of it. Rhodey can mostly walk but he hasn't gotten back to the armor and Vision... Vision is learning about loss still and heartbreak, and Tony Stark never realized how horrible the lines of grief could look etched onto the face of what is mostly his son.

He nosedives into clean energy and puts an arc reactor on Hawaii. With this clean energy there won't be a need to destroy any more of the islands that are precious and sacred to the native Hawaiians. Maybe some good will come out of it and after the pomp and circumstance if he's asked not to come back, what does it matter?

He moves on and picks a new issue to help on because he promised a dying man in a cave that he wouldn't waste his life, so he won't.

* * *

When he gets the phone and the _letter_ , the first emotion that hits him is shock. And it shouldn't be because they betrayed him and he should be angry but that will come later. He's shocked because _'We all need family. The Avengers are yours - maybe more so than mine.'_ and of course the Avengers are more his family than Steves there's only three of them left. Because Natasha left after he warned her about Ross's anger. 

She's gone and Tony isn't surprised at this. She worked with Rogers on black ops missions and went out casually with Rogers and together they took down S.H.I.E.L.D. and really she's betrayed him before. This time her betrayal doesn't feel like a needle to the neck, it cuts a little deeper for one. It leaves a foul taste in his mouth because he did want to trust her deep down and all she's been doing is proving him _right_.

She's a famous international spy. She's not stupid and if Rogers put together that it was Barnes who killed his parents then Romanov put it together first. It stings a little more than a needle to the neck. It cuts a little deeper than a pretty face and a white lie. It's been years since the helicarriers, she's likely known for all of them what Barnes did. So her betrayal feels like ripping the stitches out of a still healing wound. It irritates the surrounding area and it burns him to do it.

But there's only three real Avengers left and they're all broken. Rhodey tried to get into the War Machine armor earlier in the week and he couldn't. Not for inability, not because they inhibited his braces, but because the armor is a metal death trap to him now. It's a reminder of what he's lost, of what was taken from him. He doesn't blame Vision but he won't look at him either. It feels like everything is falling apart and _it is_ , he thinks, _it is_.

* * *

He throws the phone away and burns the letter. A package is left on his desk the following week. So Tony Stark puts his muscle behind his decision to sign the Sokovia Accords and tells FRIDAY to attack with lethal intent if any of the fugitives breaks in again.

He throws the second phone out, he burns the second letter without reading it.

* * *

There's a picture, a sighting, of Bruce in the news days later with a pretty brunette woman. She's attractive in a plain sort of way. Tony thinks his eyes would have slid over her, slipped by and moved onto something else if it weren't for the fact that she had Natasha Romanov's face.

There's a quiet sort of acceptance over Bruce's decision. He had never wanted to work with Ross but he was the one the US and the UN sent. So maybe he betrayed Bruce first. He wonders if it hurts because he was holding out hope on Bruce seeing his side before deciding, or if it hurts because he was expecting it all along. 

Either way there's a sighting of Dr. Banner in the paper and after that sighting there isn't another. 

* * *

When the third package appears and he watches a video of it appearing in a haze of red he discreetly has the old Stark Mansion refurbished to house the Avengers. He doesn't know if it will work but she's never seen the inside of that old building and there are no pictures of the inside. He hopes he can escape them, escape her.

He still dreams of everyone he cares around him dead. He still hears Rogers tell him he should have tried harder, he should have done more. But there's something else now too. He watches, powerless, from the alien side of a portal as Rhodey plummets back to Earth. 

He wakes slowly with a stillness that feels foreign to him. He showers and starts his day because there isn't any point in waiting for the sun to rise, he can stew on his own inadequacies while working.

He moves the Avengers in secret to the mansion and leaves the fourth package sitting unopened on his desk. 

* * *

The compound had been built with hundreds of people in mind but Tony has the mansion renovated with five people in mind. It's a fortress in disguise really. The windows are tall and thin and filled with bullet resistant glass. The walls are reinforced with titanium and every security measure available on and off the market goes into it.

Once, the mansion was the pinnacle of excess. Now it sits with only what it needs. Several rooms, several bathrooms, a gym and a kitchen. Really, it's more of a big apartment now. But there's only three of them here and Tony's shoes don't echo anymore. There isn't enough space for that.

There's space for Happy and Pepper if they ever forgive him. He tries not to think to hard on it.

* * *

He trusted Sam because he trusted Cap. It was cute, like having a miniature version of Rogers. A sane version, a version with some schooling to go behind that moral high ground. A version who should have been able to see both sides of the situation and helped Tony talk Rogers down.

King T'Challa of Wakanda was photographed leaving his plane on a delegation to the UN and a new body guard with Wilsons eyes stayed behind to make sure the plane wasn't tampered with. 

* * *

Vision starts to interact more in their new headquarters. There's no trace of the witch here and Tony thinks maybe it helps. Wonders if he stops going anywhere he sees Pepper if he'll get better too. He interacts with Tony and Rhodey more. Helps Tony go over strategies and soon is swept into his own personal UN themed hell. Rhodey comes out of his shell a bit, talks in halting sentences about those few moments in free fall, right before the hit. Says he doesn't think he can do it anymore. Says he's so certain he can get back into the armor until its in front of him, but then he just can't. Tony understands, he does. He never pushes the issue because he won't hold Rhodey headfirst into a metal container filled with his fear. He didn't like when it had been done to him. 

It takes some time but soon some semblance of normal is returned to Tony. He has stilted conversations with his best friend and pseudo-son. Pepper, _who doesn't answer to anything but Ms. Potts from him_ , e-mails whatever needs to be done and sends Happy with things that need to be signed. Her anger and disappointment are palpable. 

Another thing he stuffs into the empty hole in his sternum. 

* * *

He dreams of those few days on Barton's farm. Where Rogers told him he shouldn't have hidden things from his teammates. Where Rogers tells him he should have been able to trust him.

He wakes up the same way he went to sleep, with a soft sigh and a stomach full of regret.

* * *

Weeks start to pass in a little more of a blur. Rhodey manages to get half the armor on before he needs it off. FRIDAY starts to pick up on his verbal cues and he has to ask her for things less and less. Vision starts acting more human every day.

* * *

Fall becomes Winter, becomes Spring and he's busy, so busy. He and Vision become a two man team with Rhodey supplying back up information from the mansion. They take on left over AIM and left over HYRDA and regular terrorists and sometimes not so regular terrorists. Time passes and Tony stops wondering what will happen when the next shoe drops.

He's tired and sore when it does finally drop. Tony sees the package on the doorstep and he crushes it on his way into the mansion leaving Vision confused. 

* * *

He gets cornered eventually. Has to tell Rhodey and Vision about the letter and the phone, then the continued sending of the phone. Rhodey's anger at Tony is understandable and justified. He shouldn't hide things anymore. But that's not why Rhodey is angry. He's angry at Rogers for the empty words he wrote. “He's supposed to be a better man than this. I guess you never should meet your heroes.” Rhodey's voice is savage. It's everything Tony never expected to hear when talking about Captain America.

“What do you think he meant about ' _And I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand._ '?” Visions voice is devoid of the emotion he's learned over the past six months. Rhodey stills and looks at Tony.

“He thinks I'm wrong about the accords. I'm sure something will prove him right in the end.” Because isn't that how his life has gone so far. 

* * *

Thor comes back and brings news of a possible new threat. Tony flashes to his visions of the horrible cold alien rock where he watches everyone he loves die. He starts laughing because it's real, oh **god** it's all **real** and then he can't stop. He can't stop until he's crying and by that point he's a mess on the floor. 

He's aware of the worried voices above him and he can hear the judgment in Thor's voice. He feels weak and like a disappointment and he's very aware of the sight he must make. But it's every bad dream he's ever had come to light.

He wonders how long it is before the world ends because they'll never be able to stop this.

* * *

Thor ends up staying. Between Rhodey and Vision he's caught up on the current events pretty quickly. He asks Tony if he knows where they are. So Tony tells him they're most likely in Wakanda because it's the last place anyone would look. He wishes Thor luck, because he knows that Thor is going to leave now too and he has to make some contingency plans because a god of thunder is hard to bypass.

“My friend you misunderstand.” So Tony stops because Thor has never called him friend before. They've joked and played but Tony can count on one hand the amount of people who have ever willing called themselves Tony's friend and sounded like they meant it. “Surely our... rogue teammates can be brought back to this land. To be brought back before your united nations.” 

“It's all here-say Thor. I can't prove they're in Wakanda and very few people have ever been able to get into Wakanda. Another war is not something we can afford. Plus King T'Challa has an entire nation he can throw to their defense. That's not the kind of thing to take lightly.” Tony can feel his voice get quieter as he speaks, because that's what this is all about isn't it. He couldn't stop them then and he can't hold them accountable now. “Technically Thor, they're not Avengers anymore. They didn't sign the accords. Neither have you, actually, so as far as the UN is concerned you're a vigilante too.” It hurts to burn this bridge but it's something he has to do.

* * *

Thor reads through the accords the next day with Rhodey. He petitions the UN for a separate agreement for himself. Earth is not the only planet he is responsible for; he cannot always be here and some things must be changed. It takes a month of debating and Thor himself goes to the UN twice a week until there is an agreement that will work with his other engagements and responsibilities.

He signs the Sokovia Accords in front of a full floor and a wall of cameras and reporters. He smiles and shakes the hands of the leaders of the various world countries. He answers questions and laughs and asks his own questions. He is welcomed with the open arms that Tony wasn't. 

The day seems to be a success until he begs for just one more moment of everyone's time.

Then he asks King T'Challa of Wakanda if he might see his country because he has heard so much of Wakanda and the warriors who live there. He has heard of the late King T'Chaka's wise words calling for the Avengers to be held accountable and would love to experience their culture. King T'Challa declines, politely telling Thor that now is just not the time for such things.

Thor is smiling broadly at King T'Challa on live camera, dressed in full armored regalia, speaking as prince to king. His smile does not fade at all. “Your Majesty, I have been alive since before your country formed,” and doesn't that cause all stray attention to shift to his conversation with a calm and pleasant looking T'Challa, “I know it is a sore subject but I did grow up next to Loki. The lie-smith.” A pause, an artful one where T'Challa's smile fades. “I must remind you of this because you seem to have forgotten that I know what a lie looks like.” 

“You are not entitled to my country Prince Thor.” And T'Challa is cold. “I owe you nothing.” He turns to leave.

“No, you do not,” Thors voice is even and carries throughout the floor. “But Captain Rogers does.”

Still turned away, “I cannot help you speak to the vigilante Captain America.”

“Of course not, your refusal to allow me to enter your country has nothing to do with you harboring him there.” T'Challa whips around, mouth open to retort and “Please Your Majesty, remember that Asgard is not the same as Earth and that some beings truly can see all. I would speak to the Captain as Heimdall the Gatekeeper has told me where to find him.” Thors smile, if possible, widens, “I am only asking as a courtesy. I will speak to him either way.”

The room breaks into chaos. 

* * *

Thor gets publicly banned from Wakanda. But it isn't all for naught, the UN asks for an investigation to start because in the chaos of Thors declaration King T'Challa had stepped away and managed to get well on the way back to Wakanda. 

“Did Heimdall really tell you where to find them Thor?”

“No. Loki was not the only Asgardian adept at lying.”

And isn't that something.

* * *

The same day Rhodey tells Tony he's meeting with a new therapist. He needs someone to talk to about the armor. He needs someone that isn't connected to any other part of his life. Guilt gnaws at Tony so he gives Rhodey a credit card and tells him to do whatever he needs. The mansion is always open to him.

Rhodey leaves with a small bag and a promise to be back soon.

* * *

Three days later the mansions alarms go off and FRIDAY starts systematically attacking the four intruders with the intent to kill. Tony is in the armor and rocketing to the main hall within minutes. Vision is ahead of him phasing through walls and he can hear the heavy footfalls of Thor only moments behind him. He pulls himself around the corner sharply in time to see Barton knock an EMP arrow and aim at the nearest point of electrical entry-a camera.

Tony sees red and a fury he doesn't quite understand takes hold. He wants to scream “What more could you possibly want from me?” and “What have I done to deserve this?” and even “I hate all of you why won't you leave me alone?”. He wants to blame Thor and he wants to pile himself on the floor and cry again but what comes out of his mouth is “STOP TRYING TO KILL MY KIDS.” Because that's what Bartons arrow would do, kill FRIDAY, if only for a moment. Tony's tired of family dying around him.

His yell causes a pause in the fighting, even FRIDAY has stopped, a soft stutter of “Boss?” going unheeded as he storms up to Barton and proceeds to rip the EMP out of his hands and divest him of the entire quiver. Before Barton can react he's destroyed all of it.

”Get out.” He spits the words out, feels them rip up his throat like glass, raw and bleeding. “Get out!”

But Steve Rogers steps forward. Steve, whose betrayal makes him feel like the first time he woke up in Afghanistan. Awake on an operating table without anesthesia getting a hole put into his sternum. 

The betrayal is like the arc reactor getting pulled out of his chest by a man he considered a father figure. It's looking around a room of people he has nightmares of failing and knowing the nightmare has already come true. It's the moment in his dreams before he wakes up where he thinks _'This is it. This is how I die.'_ and _'Of all the things my father had to be right about why was it my inability to do anything right?'_. The second where everything has finally and completely gone wrong.

He whips his head around to the witch, “Get out of my head.”

”No,” She frowns, “I-” And Vision hits her with the Mind Gem. There's a moment of stunned silence because **Vision** attacked? But she's up and using her connection to the Mind Gem to force Vision to the floor. It's the first time Tony's seen it in person and it hurts him to watch it. To see the hurt on Vision's face. 

Tony sees red again. Quietly he says, “I told you to stop hurting my kids.” Then he raises his hand, aims, fires, and she drops. The ensuing fight destroys the main hall and the first three rooms after it.

* * *

Vision stays by his side. He's a constant suddenly and it's not like having JARVIS, it's even better because where Tony could only hope that J was truly an artificial intelligence with thoughts and feelings, he knows what Vision is.

“I didn't know you still felt that protective of me.” Is what Vision finally says.

Tony looks at him, no masks, no games, nothing. “You wouldn't be who you are without the care I put into creating and raising JARVIS. I know you aren't him. You're your own person but you are mine.” Tony wonders how his father had been so apathetic to him when all he wants to do it protect Vision from everything. “If she ever does that to you again I'll kill her.”

He's never wanted blood like this.

* * *

Thor tries to talk everyone down. Barton wants to kill Tony for the witch and Romanov wants to kill the witch for Vision and Steve wants to kill Tony for allowing it and Vision wants Steve dead for Tony and Thor has a hell of a time trying to get anyone to see reason, to calm down enough to talk things out-even with Wilson helping.

In the end Rhodey, who wasn't leaving Tony for good like he feared, walks through the busted up front of the mansion and drops his duffel bag. The soft thump quiets everyone and he shifts his weight to one leg slowly, still trying to make it look natural and not like he might fall over. Rhodey looks around the hall with all of it's destruction and “FRIDAY, can you show me the video of what happened?” A hologram pops up. He watches the fight in silence.

Tony didn't realize how angry he'd sounded when he had yelled.

Rhodey finishes with the video and alerts the police. Steve stands, angry and outraged but “You broke into our home Captain. You're not welcome here.” So Rogers gathers everyone up and tries to leave.

FRIDAY takes the attack on her family personally though and gets right back to trying to kill them.

* * *

King T'Challa of Wakanda petitions for the rouge Avengers to be turned over to him. He says they had been causing no harm until Thor started to pry into what wasn't his to pry into. Tony doesn't go to the assembly and only catches bits and pieces from the television. He's working on putting more fire power into his suit because he wants to be able to put a hole through the witch when Thor says “How dare you do this to us Captain.”

* * *

Thor, as it turns out, blames Captain Rogers arrogance over the Accords devolving into a miniature war much like from when he was banned from Asgard. He claims that even in matters of the heart the mind must be listened to. That for someone with as much power as him to condemn 'the Noble House of Stark' for someone who is no longer who he was is childish. Steve argues and the UN actually puts a screaming match between Thor and Captain America on the air. It's petty and vindictive and Tony actually thinks Rogers might win the entire fight until Thor comes from the left with “But by your explanations surely there was good in Loki and he deserved to be able to wander free, to reek havoc where he could on the off chance he might remember a time when he and I were as close as brothers can be?”

”Surely you have not forgotten, Captain, that my heart bled for him even as I fought him with you against the Chitauri armies? That I asked you to have care with how you spoke of him? He was always my brother for all the pain and suffering he caused.

”I am told you sent a letter to Anthony of the House Stark and among the shallow words of patronizing apologies you have expressed the thought that some locks shouldn't be replaced. Where, Captain, do we draw the lines for these locks?”

And Thor is angry and _oh_ Tony never thought about it like that. Thor had followed Rogers direction and laughed and joked with him and _oh god_ Thor feels like he's failing this planet like he failed his own because that's what this is isn't it? Rogers is Thor and Thor had thought himself too good to be struck down for his immaturity. He thought he had known better, he had put himself above it all.

Rogers, like Thor, had thought little of what his actions would cause, what hardships would rise. Who would be left to pick up those pieces.

And how about that; Thor's _'I'm disappointed in you'_ face is worse than Rogers.

* * *

The arguing continues and the Avengers are released to T'Challa on the condition that they have to work with the Sokovia Accords to some degree. Thor makes it known that T'Challa will be held to his word.

The arguments are petty and Tony is sure that any one villain is who watching this is learning all their weak spots. It occurs to Tony that almost all the weak spots include him. He wonders if he has always been the deciding factor on whether things will fall apart or stay together.

* * *

“My mother would have liked you.” Tony starts at Thor's voice. It's low and measured, like Thor believes Tony to be a wild animal. Like Thor thinks Tony will let himself fall when Tony cannot fall. There's still so much to atone for. “You hold yourself accountable for every one of us. She, I think, would like you.” Thors voice is sadder now, little more that a rumble in his throat. “You deserve more than you have been given Son of Stark.”

Tony doesn't know what to say, Thor had always been closer to Rogers. Tony isn't a soldier and doesn't ever understand but “Thank you.” and then “I am sorry about your mother. Jane Foster told me about what happened. I wouldn't... I would never wish that loss on anyone.” A pause, “And for Loki too. I won't pretend to understand your love but I'm an only child so... I'm sorry.”

“All the weeks I have spent with our other teammates and I find you are the only one that remembered.” Thor smiles, a small fragile thing, “My mother would definitely have liked you.” Tony and Thor stare at each other, not quite at common ground but maybe close to it.

“You can call me Tony y'know.” And Thor smiles.

* * *

The day the rest of the Avengers come in from the cold after working for weeks to come up to some agreement with the Accords is the day Tony retires. He doesn't try to hide this decision and publicly puts more work into Stark Industries. He cuts contracts with anything to do with the Avengers and has everything of his packed and sent off to the tower.

Rogers accuses him of being a coward, the first words he says to Tony. Barnes, newly acquitted hold himself to the back of the room, watching. Tony lets Rogers get it all out, lets the witch have her turn in his head because he's seeing all types of horrible things again and he knows its her, that _bitch_ , when Vision speaks.

“I too, am leaving.” Which is news to Tony. “I have put forth my retirement, I will be spending time with my family from now on.” But there's some warmth now and Tony looks to Vision and he can't see the horrors of his dreams when Vision looks at him like there's some good left in him.

“My discharge with the air force went through.” Rhodey smiles, “So I'm done too.”

“I never thought you'd do something like this.” And _ohh_ Rogers is angry. “Pulling half of our air support because you want to have the last word?” The accusation hits hard in the false cover of his sternum. Tony feels the emotions he's left there to fester start to sift through his defenses. He's hurt and angry and bitter because he's being accused of keeping things from everyone else again. And he hasn't, he didn't know.

“Not that it matters to you,” Tony swallows the bile rising up his throat, “but I didn't ask them to do this and I didn't know about it. I'm not hiding anything Captain, let your little witch fact check that for you.” Tony doesn't want her in his head ever again but if it gets him out of this sooner, away from them sooner he'll do it.

* * *

The new Avengers return to the compound. They do good, are good and the world seems to be a little more at peace. Thor stops by the mansion often and spends time with everyone left there. He supports Tony's continued decision to not pick up alcohol again by never bringing any by. He praises Rhodeys continued improvement with his braces. He talks long with Vision, topics that Tony and Rhodey cannot fathom or follow.

He finds he has a steady friend in Thor, who doesn't judge him and lets him be weak when he needs to be.

“The world has been cruel to you Tony.” This is a sentiment that Thor expresses often. Tony smiles, and laughs a bit at that.

“Ahh, well, I've not exactly been a kind person.”

But Thor is kind and talks to Tony often. He learns more than he'd ever hope to learn about Thor. About Asgard, and Queen Frigga, and King Odin, and even Loki. “I understand now, y'know. It's obvious why you loved Loki, I've never had a brother. I wonder if I would have been less lonely growing up if I had had one.”

“I was wrong Tony.” Is what Thor finally says after the companionable silence between them, “My mother would not have liked you, she would have **loved** you.”

“I wish I had had the chance to meet her.” Is all Tony can get past the lump in his throat.

* * *

Tony wonders if this is what home might feel like.

* * *

Happy comes back to him with Pepper. She's upset but she's scared too. They talk and although it isn't perfect the two of them move on. It's business as usual and Tony makes it to every board meeting from the moment she comes back.

He missed her solid presence at his side. He missed Happy's steady strength near him. He starts boxing with Happy again and even manages to get Happy to help him to convince Rhodey to start working out again.

Vision and Pepper seem to attach themselves to one another in a solid friendship Tony never saw coming, but it feels right.

* * *

And this, this is family. This is happiness. This **is** his home. Tony knows he'd do anything to protect it.

* * *

Months later when the Mad Titan makes himself known, as a favor to Thor, Tony and Vision return. Rogers looks at him with the sort of disdain usually aimed at HYDRA. Tony didn't miss this. When the plans have been rehashed and argued over and Rogers is still ignoring him, Barnes is the one that raises the question. “Don't you have anything to add Stark?”

Tony looks into the eyes of the man that killed his parents and says the first thing that comes out of the festering hole in his sternum. “I guess I think we're all going to die,” He cuts his gaze to meet Rogers, “I just figured we could do that together too.”


End file.
